A Canterlot Wedding: Friend or Foe?
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: While trapped within the crystal caves Princess Cadance is approached by a mysterious creature. What part could he have possibly played in over throwing the Changeling Queen? Should she consider him a friend... or a foe?


A Canterlot Wedding: Friend or Foe?

Hello bronies and pegasisters! My second MLP:FiM fic, nowhere near as fluffy as my first. Lots of drama, angst and mystery. Takes place during the Canterlot Wedding episodes. Ever wondered how Cadance ended up in the caves or how she and Twilight Sparkle found their way out in time? And how about those mysterious changelings? Have we really seen the last of them? Read on and find out! Stay Pony my friends.

Cadance stared at her reflection in the crystal, hopes low and energy nearly depleted. Her lovely hair was in tangles, face smudged with dirt and eyes wary from so many sleepless nights. She had lost count of the days. She wasn't even sure it was daylight outside. The crystal caves she had been imprisoned in were impossible to penetrate. Her magic was far too weak to send out a distress signal, and even then she wasn't sure if she could do it. Her powers were meant for love and healing, but nothing like this.

Never in Cadance's life had she ever considered something like this to have happened to her. Though she was of royalty, she lived a fairly peaceful life. She never partook in any grand adventures and merely sought to bring love and harmony to the people of Equestria. It was safe to say her kind of magic was unprecedented in the pony world. It was unheard of for an alicorn to be able to unlock the hearts of any pony and bring to them feelings of love with just the nod of her head. Her power had frightened many ponies, including Cadance herself. That kind of power belonged to no pony. If granted to a pony with a heart of evil, who knows what sort of terrible things would happen, but Princess Celestia assured her that only Cadance was pure enough at heart to handle such magic.

The burden was great, but along the way she was able to touch the lives of every pony she came into contact with. She led a very happy life, met a stallion and fell in love. The engagement to her beloved Shining Armor was a turning point in her life. A new chapter in her life was about to be written and yet...

She had been kidnapped the day she was to meet up with her soon to be sister-in-law. It had come so unexpectedly that she had no time to defend herself. They had snuck into her room quietly and while her back was turned she was suddenly lifted off the ground and hurled into the air. She collided with the vanity and fell to the ground with a deafening thud. The last thing she saw before passing out were a pair of bright and angry green eyes. When Cadance had awoken she found herself here in the crystal caves below the castle.

She felt the rumble of her tummy and groaned. She hadn't eaten in three days. What was left of her energy was being sucked away by the desire to escape, but even that was starting to fade. What Chrysalis had told her before leaving her to rot within the save would haunt Cadance for the rest of her time there.

"You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, wont I?" Chrysalis paced around the princess, seemingly deep in thought before striding right up to her. "Look princess, allow me to give you a little life lesson. The world outside your pony utopia is cold and ugly. Creatures such as us suffer from war and death. There is no love in the outer world to feast upon, therefor nearly putting my kind into extinction!"

Cadance's mind was whirling with this information. She had never considered just where the Changelings had come from. The truth was that she had never traveled beyond Equestia and knew absolutely nothing about the 'outer world'. She knew nothing of these creature's pain and suffering.

"But it doesn't excuse your actions. " She Cadance said boldly. "You drain the love from my people's hearts, the very essence of their life, and feed on it without any consideration for the poor ponies you killed to get it."

Chrysalis chuckled. "You still don't get it do you? Princess, I would shed the blood of any creature who stands between my hive and survival. As their queen it is my duty to protect and serve them. The outside world is full of injustice and pain that the likes of you have never known. In times of grief and hardship you do what you must to survive."

Cadance shook her head. "It still isn't fair."

"Life's not fair sweetheart and the sooner you start to realize how desperate your situation can get only then will you finally understand you do what you must regardless of right and wrong. I would bend the heavens to save my hive from starvation. And if it means taking out a few ponies along the way then why not? Wouldn't you do the same?"

Chrysalis' laughter echoed in Cadance's ears. What the queen spoke of what true but she just couldn't come to grips with it. Nothing so catastrophic had ever happened in Equestria for such decisions to be made. Most difficult cases were handled by Princess Celestia and the Elements of Harmony.

As a princess, Cadance knew she would do just about anything for her people. But to kill? She just couldn't do it. Even with her people in danger at that very moment she could not bring herself to think of actually killing any of them.

"I would never use violence to get what I wanted." She told herself.

A dark chuckle from above drew Cadance from her thoughts. She looked up and around at the walls of her crystal prison. She saw nothing but rock and crystal. She heard the chuckle again, this time louder and much closer than before. "It seems you are in quite a bit of a pickle your highness."

The voice was deep and very male. The sound shook her down to her very core. Cadance swallowed the lump in her throat and steeled herself. "Who are you ? Show yourself!"

"How rude. I'd expect someone of royalty to have a bit more class than that." A sigh could be heard. "Very well then."

From the cracks and crevasses of the cave's walls a black and green smoke began to filter towards Cadance. She backed away fearfully and watched as the smoke flew right past her and into the crystal she had been staring at just a moment ago. She looked at the mirror like face of the crystal and watched it ripple like water. Her reflection had begun to turn black, morphing and twisting like smoke. As the ripples came to a halt she was stunned to now see that the reflection was no longer hers, but of pony like creature.

A Changeling much like Chrysalis was staring back at her. He was just as tall, if not taller, than the queen. He looked a lot like her with a bug like shell covering his body and a jagged sharp horn sitting at the top of his head. His eyes were of a bright green hue, making his grin look sinister.

She gasped and backed away from the crystal.

"W-who are you?"

The male changeling chuckled and shook his head. "Do forgive my intrusion princess. I do not mean to interrupt anything important, but having heard the rumor of Chrysalis' travels to Equestria my curiosity just got the better of me.

Cadance narrowed her eyes and the male Changeling laughed. "Spunky thing aren't you? I can see why Chrysalis would want you out of the way."

"Are you hear to hurt me?" She asked after finally finding her words.

"No my dear. I came only to see what Chrysalis had done to get the ponies of Canterlot in such a tizzy."

She raised a brow. "Wait, are you saying you're not with her?"

"With her? Ugh, of course not. I would never allow my hive to act so barbarically. Some of us have class."

Cadance couldn't hide her surprise. "But I thought the Changeling race was dwindling."

"Indeed we are but there are other hives than just hers you know." The male Changeling tossed a curl of his messy mane out of his face. "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself." As he spoke, his image in the crystal began to move towards her.

Cadance rushed backwards in shock as the handsome stallion lifted a hoof and stepped through the face of the crystal. She watched as his body passed through the surface of the crystal as if it was not there and entered into the cave. His body towered over her like a frightening shadow. Those glowing eyes of his felt as if they were staring right through and into her soul. They made her quivered and she felt it in her bones.

"I am Metamorphosis, King of the Changelings."

Metamorphosis stared down at Princess Cadance. She was indeed a complete mess. Eyes sunken and body covered in dirt, he could tell Chrysalis had certainly done a number on her. He stepped towards her and bit back a chuckle when she took two steps back. "Do I frighten you princess?" She shook her head. "You aren't very convincing."

"Well believe me or not, you don't scare me." She said firmly.

Metamorphosis grinned. "But Chrysalis does?"

Indeed she did. "I fear the destruction she will cause if she succeeds."

It was a safe answer and they both knew it. The Changeling king raised an unimpressed brow and inquired, "You think she will succeed?"

Cadance's mouth went dry. She licked her chapped lips and swallowed the lump in her throat.

The king stared at the princess inquisitively. "You already believe she has won."

She looked away. "Queen Chrysalis took my image and convinced everyone that she is me. She's eating away at Shinning Armor's love and weakening the shield that's protecting the castle. This cave is impossible to navigate and no one on the outside knows what's happening."

Metamorphosis shook his head. "How hopeless you sound."

Salty tears began to burn in the corner of Cadance's eyes. "I don't know what to do. How could I possibly protect my people if I can't even protect myself?"

This made the king smirk. "Your highness, if I may, you are of alicorn royalty. Leadership courses through your veins like a river in the amazon. Yet here you sit wallowing in the dirt over how bad your situation is."

Cadance bit her trembling bottom lip. The king sighed deeply and watched as the princess' appearance just crumbled in front of him. In her eyes he saw an incredible amount of guilt and grief. Lifting a hoof Metamorphosis tipped Cadance's chin upwards and their eyes met instantly.

"Dry your tears princess. It is not becoming of you."

"Why do you care?"

He chuckled. "I don't. But your situation certainly provides excellent entertainment."

Cadance turned her back on the Changeling. "If you are not here to help then leave."

Metamorphosis stretched out his thin bat like wings and flew over the princess. She watched as he simply floated in the air before her with his cocky smile, as if demanding her attention.

"You rather I leave than to possibly help you? You have much pride princess. Any other pony would have leapt at the chance."

"Well I'm not just some pony." She snapped. The tip of her horn began to glow a faint magenta. "My power is only second to that of Celestia and her sister Luna."

He laughed. "Oh please, don't make me laugh. I know you've been struggling for days to find a way out. Your power is far too weak to break through the walls. If only you had some other pony with you to help. Someone gifted in magic."

Cadance glared. "I don't need your help."

A wicked grin came across Metamorphosis' face as he landed on the ground. The tip of his horn began to glow an ominous green much like Chrysalis and from it sprang his dark and menacing magic. It twirled around them for a moment and in a flash zipped right by Cadance's head and crashed into the flat surface of a crystal. Sparks of green flew in all directions as Cadance approached it. She cautiously peered at it before demanding to know what it was he did.

"Like I said," Upon the crystal's flat surface the image of a distraught pony came into view. "You're going to need a pony who's got the talent for magic."

Cadance gasped. "Twilight!"

She reared back and watched as the philly stormed the throne room of the castle and called the imposter Cadance, well, an imposter. Cadance's eye light up. "Oh Twi, I could always count on you!" The image suddenly flashed over a very familiar stallion and she nearly burst into tears. "Shining Armor!"

But her happiness was short lived. Chrysalis burst into tears and at once angry eyes fell on Twilight. Shining Armor was furious. She watched as her fiancée scolded his sister's accusations and her friends storm out of the room in a huff. Hurt was written across the dear unicorn's face and Cadance wanted to do nothing more than to hug her. Tears slipped over her cheeks unnoticed as even Princess Celestia stormed out of the room.

"No! Don't leave her alone! You have to listen to Twilight, you don't understand!"

But no one on the other side could hear her. The image of Twilight's heartbroken face shimmered away from view and digging her hoof into the ground was all she could do to hold back the scream building in her throat.

"Your highness, don't fret. Good things come to those who wait."

"How? What good could possibly come of this?"

Metamorphosis grinned.

A soft feminine voice echoed softly in the cave, bouncing off the walls and reaching Cadance's ears. She jumped up immediately. "Twilight? She's….here?!"

Cadance looked at Metamorphosis, eyes now softer and grateful. "How?"

He shrugged and flipped a curl of his mane out of his face. "Chrysalis is quite an impatient Changeling."

The sound of Cadance laughter echoed loudly within the wave. It's high pitched and nasty tone were not of hers however, and meant only one thing. Chrysalis was present.

"Oh god Twilight!"

Cadance sprinted into a gallop. She turned jagged crystals and winding tunnels, fallowing the imposter's voice. She could hear Twilight's frightened cries for help and she pushed her legs even harder. Though her body exhausted and starved, Cadance pushed herself to the limit in search of her dearest philly friend.

Chrysalis taunted Twilight into a rage. Magenta sparks flew from Twilight's horn as she tried to attack the elusive imposter. Her magic only bounced off the surface of the crystals, breaking and completely obliterating rocks and dirt into piles of nothing.

Cadance's legs carried her for as long as they could before crumbling beneath her. She fell face first into the ground at the foot of a circular wall. From the other side she could hear Chrysalis' laughter and the grunts Twilight was making in an attempt to attack her. She backed up on her hind legs and stomped her front hooves into the wall. Nothing happened. She attempted to back kick it and only bounced off its jagged surface and into the ground. Slowly she picked herself up off the ground. Her heart was pounding and her lungs now burning for air.

A lump started to form in the back of her throat as the sound of Chrysalis' laughter became closer and closer. She stepped back only seconds before the wall suddenly burst from the center and collapsed. She fell back onto her rump and covered her eyes from the dirt. She shook her head and looked out to what was on the other side of the room and much to her pleasure was Twilight.

But Twilight did not look happy to see her. She was raging like an angry bull. The contours of her face were pulled back into a snarl as she charged up the magic in her horn and charged at the princess.

"No, wait!"

Twilight flew at her, rolling them into the dirt before landing on top of her and pointing her horn at Cadance's face. She threw her hooves over her face. "Please! Don't hurt me! Twilight it's me!"

The purple unicorn didn't look convinced.

"Please you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance that brought you down here was an imposter."

"Likely story!" The young philly snapped.

Cadance quickly slipped from beneath Twilight and did the only thing she could think of and danced a little dance she had taught twilight when she was just a foal.

"Sunshine, Sunshine, Lady bugs awake. Clap your hooves…"

"…and do a little shake?"

Cadance felt the emotion she had been harboring since the beginning of her captivity burst from her heart as Twilight's eyes softened and she recognized who she was. They fell into a joyous hug, their reunion setting both mares free of their doubts, guilt and confusion. As they held onto one another a twinkle in the distance captured Princess Cadance's attention. It was familiar. She hadn't much time to think on it before Twilight threw herself into action and began to think of an escape plan. How proud she was of her little Twi, now all grown up. She love she had for her brother was incredible and no pony ever felt more proud of her in that moment than Cadance did.

Cadance's hope was restored. The negative emotions that plagued the princess and sucked away her energy was suddenly now restored. Thanks to the love and devotion of her beloved little philly. With her new found strength Cadance picked herself up and galloped alongside her friend through the dark crystal caves.

The two ponies felt like they had been searching for hours. Every corner they turned, every wall they encountered brought them only to dead ends. They had been traveling in circles and neither of them knew anything about the caves to find their way through. The tunnels were old having been abandoned long ago, making it dangerous to trek almost anywhere. As they traveled, Cadance spoke to Twilight of her passions and fears. She spoke of the engagement and all of the silly ways he tried to impress her. It had all been shortly after Twilight had been sent to a magic academy for gifted unicorns. Cadance shared all of their funniest memories of him, and both broke into hearty laughter when they realized just how much they both loved the same colt.

Miles and miles of tunnels they traveled and still nothing. Cadance was becoming desperate. The wedding was just minutes away and they had to stop the Changeling Queen!

Cadance looked around frantically. Her kingdom was in trouble and she needed a way out. And that was when a sparkle in the distance drew her attention yet again into the shadows. She squinted hard, trying to make out the light, before she realized what it was.

Immediately she ran for a mine cart that had been left at the top of some tracks years ago. She pressed her entire body against the rickety old contraption, having forgotten she was too physically weak to move it. A light magenta color glowed over Cadance and she was suddenly lifted from the ground and into the cart. Twilight shared with her a smile that spoke volumes of her respect towards the alicorn. It was then that Twilight had found the ability to trust her old foal sitter in the keeping her BBBFF. No other pony would do.

Once Twilight was able to push the cart into action, it took off like a speeding bullet down the rail. Round and round they rode the cart through the cave. Up and down and around they went in a race against time. Twilight clamped her eyes shut as the cart flew over a broken piece of the unfinished rail but instead of crashing at the bottom, Cadance spread her wings and in a magnificent leap, soared through the air with Twi nestled safely on her back.

They reached the highest peak of their surroundings but much to their dismay it was a dead end. Twilight looked around the cave curiously, taking in every bit of her new surroundings.

"We're never going to save him." Cadance began to weep in frustration.

"We will." Twilight said firmly. "We just have to find-" Twilight glanced up for just a moment in time to catch a twinkle in her eye. As the twinkle died down a ray of sunshine was burst through a hole in the ceiling.

Using her magic Twilight transported the weakened princess and herself to the entrance as closely as her magic could bring her. Upon arrive three pale faced ponies dressed in flowers and pearls approached them from the darkness. Three unfortunate bridesmaid ponies caught in Chrysalis' mind spell.

It didn't take them long at all to get passed the bridesmaids and it the castle. Just before Celestia's could announce them husband and wife, Twilight broke through the heavy castle doors and crashed the wedding in the nick of time. Cadance stepped forward and everything in an instant was laid out bare for the ponies of Canterlot to know.

The battle between the ponies and Changelings was brutal. Celestia and Chrysalis battled fiercely at the beginning, but Celestia's power was no matched for the power of love she had nearly sucked dry from Shining Armor. The protection spell over the castle had fallen and the bug like ponies infested Canterlot at once. The mane six fought as their lives depended on it.

Cadance and Shining Armor were finally reunited after several nights of living hell. Even within the mess that they were in, neither pony felt more safe and happy than in each other's arms. With the combined power of their love, good conquered over evil that day. The wedding that nearly brought all of Equestria down to its knees was foiled and the Changelings were scattered. Their queen had been defeated and the protection spell was once more brought back to life, vanquishing the changelings and sending them into all four corners of the globe.

Several months passed before Cadance was able to reassemble her ruined wedding plans. As the devout leader of her people she tended to the ponies who suffered during the fight and worked to bring peace and harmony back to Canterlot. It happened on the night before her wedding day that Princess Cadance made a grave mistake, one that could very much spell the end to her fairytale ending.

Cadance had just climbed out of the shower, her thin frame was wrapped in a towel as she inspected her wardrobe for her nightly attire. So busy with her evening gown of choice that she didn't see the puff of green smoke that filtered in through the cracks of her window to form in the middle of the room.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything."

Cadance spun around at once, eyes wide and face red a tomato. "H-how did you get in here?"

Metamorphosis chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out. Though I am sure you won't."

Her face turned a lovely shade of crimson and she quickly slipped into her bathroom where she dried her body off quickly and reentered wearing a silk blue night gown. She cleared her throat and bashfully looked to the wall. "I never got a chance to thank you."

He shrugged nonchalantly and trotted over to a vase of gorgeous flowers sitting on her vanity. "Call it a favor to be paid another time." He said.

Cadance didn't quite recognize the catch in his words and smiled. "For your helping Twilight and me escape from those caves, I'd like to give you a gift."

metamorphosis watched curiously as the alicorn trotted across the room to her vanity where she searched through all the cluttered drawers. It didn't take long for her to find what she was looking for. In her hoof was an amulet. A star shaped gem sat in the middle of the medal necklace and its appearance more than intrigued him.

"This is the amulet of Starphina. The wearer of this amulet is granted three wishes. The first two wishes will remain forever, but the third wish will only stay true so long as the amulet is being worn. The moment it comes off, the spell breaks and so does the last wish."

Using the magic of her horn Cadance lifted the necklace out of her hoof and secured it around the Changeling King's neck. He looked rather silly with it on and she couldn't help but smile.

The Changeling King's grin turned wicked and turned away from the princess to hide it. "Many thanks princess."


End file.
